


Zenith

by PotatooftheLand



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Gen, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatooftheLand/pseuds/PotatooftheLand
Summary: Formerly, you were just a baker from Rodion, selling energon treats to the public to make a living.  But that was before the war, before you made and lost friends and saw the sky on fire.Choose your own Adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This fic follows Drift's life pretty much, so yeah... Originally, I was going to use this script to learn Python on Ren'Py but apparently everyone uses C in industry anyway so I'm dumping the script here xD I'm not sure if people are interested in this kind of thing so drop me a review if you'd like me to see this one through or don't think it's really suited to AO3. It's a long haul fic that's for sure xD Thanks!

“Ta-dah! With that, I present to you my finished energon waterfall cake, our lovely establishment’s signature confection.”

The co-owner of your bakery and friend, Tempest, clapped from somewhere else in the kitchen, not even bothering to turn around at this point. Maybe because you did this every day.

“Thank you! It was originally crafted to reflect the natural beauty of Rodion before our city was built here, it boasts—“

“(Name), you can practice our fundraiser or event speech some other time. Do you have the addresses? You have the coordinates right?” Tempest said exasperatedly, finally peeking around your bench.

“Of course! I will happily deliver our designer cookies and cakes to our Towerling customers because a dear friend of mine hates social interaction.” You reply cheekily as said friend ushers you out of the kitchen while carrying the requisite packing material.

While it was true that Tempest generally preferred baking as opposed to customer interaction, your alt-mode was also more suited to the delivery aspects of your jobs. Carefully packing a set of energon treats into decorative boxes, you gingerly loaded them into the empty compartment of your alt-mode. Towerlings were very picky about their packages arriving in perfect condition, so luckily for them the route you were taking was familiar to you.

“Alright, see you later Temp!” you called as he waved goodbye to you from the window.

“Stay safe!” you heard him yell at your retreating form.

The streets flashed by as you drove down a side street, headed for a shortcut you often used. But you didn’t get far. Suddenly, a mech jumped out from behind a corner and forced you to swerve into a side railing to avoid collision with him. Shifting into your root mode, you set down your precious cargo then turned to face the stranger. You didn’t get a chance to speak before someone else knocked into you from behind. Falling to the ground, you shoved them off only to find your two aggressors scrambling around and stuffing as much of your energon goodies into their subspaces as they could.

\--*--

**A)** “What are you doing? Stop, that’s mine!” (To Chapter 2)  
  
**B)** Fight them for it (To Chapter 3)  
  
**C)** Let them keep it. It’s not worth it, you watch impassively as they scramble to collect up your boxes of energon desserts before running off. In any case, they look like they need it. You’ll just pick up another batch from the bakery, being a little late and was better than losing a shoulder plate.  
(To Chapter 4)


	2. Chapter 2

The three of you scuffle briefly in a bizarre game of “rob the nest” over your desserts. You manage to clutch several of your mangled boxes to your chassis by the end and bar their way when they attempt to leave. No doubt it would be hard for you guys to fight with an armful of decorative boxes each but your arm is set to transform at a moment’s notice nonetheless.

You flare your plating as you take a good look at the two thieves. They both look worn, finishes dull from lack of energon and armour chipped or cracked in too many places to count. You might have been more sympathetic if they hadn’t jumped you.

“Those desserts were for the Towerlings, so I hope you’re pleased with yourselves for ruining their delivery.” You snap heatedly as they return your glare.

“Who cares? They wallow in luxury all day, they don’t need them. We on the other hand, are starving.” The chartreuse one with blue optics says flippantly, frowning.

The other mech with pointed finials was already belligerently stuffing the energon down his throat but nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

“Yeah? Well guess who suffers for this, not them! I gotta make a living too! If you wanted a shanix you could have asked!” you huffed irritably at them, already knowing that your desserts were beyond saving by this point being crushed and all.

“Can we have a shanix?” the mech with red optics asked immediately and you glared in response.

“Look, sorry for the trouble but we really needed the energon. Stealing was the only way, we haven’t had anything in cycles.” His friend said sincerely, as you sighed.

“Stealing is an offense punishable by death, you’re pretty bold to try it in broad daylight.” You informed them sternly, whether you found that draconian or not you didn’t say.

“Desperation makes you pretty brave, especially when the alternative is dying of starvation.” Finial mech scoffed, choking momentarily on an energon stick.

“Yeah, also we’ve been watching you for a while, figured you wouldn’t turn us in.” 

\--*--

**A)** “You thought wrong, I’m calling the authorities.”  
(To Chapter )

 **B)** “Fine, just don’t do this again.” You frowned, as annoying as this was you couldn’t justify having two mechs potentially die for a box of cakes. Sighing, you shifted into your alt-mode and hurried back to the bakery for another batch to deliver before you ended up being late.  
(To Chapter 4 )

 **C)** “I might have a way to help you.” As much as you hated to reward bad behaviour, it was clear to you that these mechs needed it. Society had a way of crushing those in the lower castes, and while you donated the odd shanix or two whenever you could, here was an opportunity to do a little more. 

“Don’t steal anymore, instead at the end of the solar cycle meet me by the corner of the street and I’ll give you some of the recycled energon we collect at closing time. About half a cube, once a week or so.” You’d have to go make your case to Tempest, but at least he wouldn’t kill you for donating energon dregs. That’s more than you could say for these two.  
  
“Really? Thanks, told you this was a great idea Drift!”  
  
You rolled your optics before shifting into your alt-mode. You’d be late if you delayed getting another batch from the bakery any longer.  
  
(To Chapter )


	3. Chapter 3

You may not have a combat frame but your hands each had a set of multi-tools tailored for baking and cooking. Flipping out your largest kitchen knife and a large torch you take a wide slash at your assailants. They flinch as your blade scratches their frames, immediately dropping the boxes in their arms and taking up defensive postures. Clearly they hadn’t expected such resistance.

“Give them back, or I’ll call the authorities. Theft is punishable by death.” You threatened loudly, although whether or not you intended to followed through on said threat was debateable.

“Oh so our lives are worth less than these cakes? It was either resort to stealing or die of starvation anyway. Besides if those Towerlings get any more energon, they’ll practically be swimming in it.” Snarled one of the mechs with red optics and pointed finials.

“We’re sorry for having to jump you like this but we didn’t intend to hurt you, we just needed the energon.” The chartreuse one explained, attempting to defuse the situation.

You frowned, it wasn’t like you could salvage your cakes anyway by this stage…they were all crushed in your desperate scrabble. At the same time, you didn’t want them to think it’d be okay to regularly attempt to rob you or anything.

“You should have just asked for a Shanix instead of mugging me, you’ve ruined my delivery and I need to make a living too, you know.” You snap irritably at them, flaring your plating aggressively.  


“Well…we’ve already tried the begging route. In any case, a Shanix wouldn’t be enough to feed both of us.” He responded with a shrug. “You can’t deliver the energon in this state anyway right? So it’s wasted if we don’t eat it.”

“So I suppose I should just encourage you to make a habit of mugging mechs.” You growl, not wanting them to think this kind of behaviour was acceptable.  


“Of course not, we only steal when we’re absolutely desperate. We won’t jump you again…if we can find someone else next time.” He promised somewhat shiftily as you narrowed your optics. “We’ll definitely ask you first for spare energon instead.”

\--*--

**A)** “I can’t let this behaviour go unpunished, I’m calling the authorities to report you two.”  
(To Chapter )

 **B)** “You better hope I don’t catch you doing this again.” You fumed, if they thought they could fleece you for energon on a regular basis then they had a thing or two to learn. Yet, you couldn’t in good conscience send the authorities after them…they had a reputation for punishing those in lower castes with death for minor offences. No time to ponder that now though, you needed to get back to the bakery to pick up a new batch of cakes for delivery.  
(To Chapter 4)

 **C)** “Ugh, if it keeps you from a life of crime I might be able to donate half a cube of energon to you guys every now and then.” You hesitantly proposed, you hated to reinforce their thieving ways but at the same time you could tell this was a last resort for them. They were starving, and what would that say about you if you just let it happen?

“Meet me at the corner of the street at the end of the solar cycle. We recycle some energon by-products at my shop so I can give you some of that.” You’d have to bring this up to Tempest, but even in the worst case scenario you could foot the loss from your share of what the refinery paid you guys.

“Wait…really? You’re not going to call the authorities on us, are you?” questioned the finial mech suspiciously as his friend quickly intervened.

“Thank you, we appreciate it, truly. We’re sorry for the trouble today.”

You waved your servo dismissively, already shifting into your alt-mode so you could pick up another batch of desserts for your delivery. You’d be late if you stayed to chat any longer.  
(To Chapter )


	4. Chapter 4

“Help me load another batch of the last order, Temp!” you yell as you screech back to the bakery kitchens, stumbling out of your alt-mode.

“Are you okay?” he asked anxiously, taking note of your scuffed paintjob and general dishevelment.

“I’m fine. No time to explain, I’ll tell you later!” you say, rushing around and cobbling together packaging.

Tempest quickly began assisting you, helping you load the new batch of desserts into your alt-mode. His servo was barely out of your compartment before you were careening straight out the door.

You make sure to take the main roads this time, driving as fast as you dare without jostling your delivery items too much. Much to your relief, you manage to deliver your goods in time. You hoped your customers didn’t notice your tousled appearance too much, at least they didn’t comment on it. Exhausted, you stumped your way back to the bakery, finding Tempest manning the till.

“So? What happened?” he asked upon catching sight of you.

“Got mugged, last time I’m taking _that_ shortcut through the slums.” You muttered darkly, slumping over in a chair.

“What, by who? Are you injured? Should I call the cops?” he asked, hovering about over your shoulder concernedly.

“Nah, I’m not hurt. Just a little jittery.” You replied, getting up and heading for the kitchen.

“Did you want to go home? I can take care of things today, I’ll take the energon dregs to the refinery after we close.” He offered, still shadowing you about the bakery as you shook your head.

“No, thanks though.” You responded with a smile which he returned hesitantly.

The rest of the day proceeded uneventfully, aside from your friend keeping a rather closer eye on you than usual. Shutting off the lights, you found Tempest lingering by the doorway waiting for you.

“You don’t have to deliver the energon dregs, you know. Or if you’re determined to do it, I can come with you.” He said sincerely, shifting about on his pedes restlessly.

Since your bakery couldn’t use certain types of energon you collected as a by-product, you sold it to a refinery at the end of the day for a small sum of Shanix. It was still good and edible of course, just not dessert quality.

\--*--

**A)** “Don’t worry, I can handle it thanks. It’s on my way home anyway.” You replied confidently, patting your friend on the shoulder fondly. You were typically the designated deliverer anyway, no point veering from tradition.  
(To Chapter)  
  
 **B)** “Actually, I’d like if you could come with me today to the refinery, thanks.” You said, after the events of today it wouldn’t hurt to have an extra pair of eyes looking out for you.  
(To Chapter 5)

 **C)** “Let’s not bother with a trip to the refinery today, it’s late already. We can do it tomorrow morning.” You suggest, not wanting to risk another detour today.  
(To Chapter )


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I'm about to give up Zenith I'm like WAIT, YOU ALREADY WROTE THE INTERESTING PARTS LATER AND LIKE HALF THE ENDINGS, IF YOU CAN JUST GET THERE...then I write one more chapter in this slow af beginning T_T Why must we suffer xD

“Maybe we should install stronger security around the bakery.” Tempest suggests as the two of you roll out, heading along the main road to the refinery.

“That’s not a bad idea, but it’ll cost us. Our till is already pretty secure though and you transfer the Shanix to the company account at the end of every day.” You reply, keeping your sensors alert.

It’s a good thing too since you manage to pick up two signatures ahead, lurking in the shadows. You ping Tempest as both of you slow down and shift into your root modes.

“Who’s there?”

“It’s us…” replied a familiar voice, belonging to the greenish coloured mech you had “met” earlier that day.

“Well, if it isn’t my muggers.” You introduce sarcastically as Tempest bristles, transforming his hand into a Taser.

“We’re not here to cause trouble.” He quickly interjects, putting up his hands to pacify you guys. “It’s just…there wasn’t enough energon for our friends, they’re starving too. I'm Gasket by the way."

“Oh, so I suppose we have to pay protection money now or get raided?” Tempest snapped, flaring his field in irritation.

“We’re very sorry about earlier, we were…still are desperate. We’ve already tried begging elsewhere…but you didn’t turn us to the authorities so we thought you’d show us some compassion again.” Gasket explained sheepishly.

“We’re not giving anything to you, you stole from us!” spat Tempest indignantly, offended that they would even ask.

“We’re just asking.” the finial mech said, red optics narrowed. “We’re willing to work for it if you have a job or task available.”

While you always advocated training programs to habilitate mechs into the workforce, you were still scraped up from your delivery encounter. Nonetheless…you _had_ been looking to bring on an additional employee…

“Weren’t we thinking of hiring someone else at the store so we wouldn’t have to juggle between baking, delivery, order taking and manning the cash register?” you asked quietly as your friend did a double take.

“Yeah…but someone we trust, not someone who literally robbed you this morning.” He hisses back, plating rustling warily.

“Maybe they could do delivery then, sometimes I have to make two trips but now I won’t.” you mused, as he shook his head firmly.

“Now you’re just creating work, anyway they look very shabby. Don’t you have to polish your plating every night for a Towerling run? Look we’re already planning a charity event in a few months so you can invite them to that if you feel bad.” He suggested as the two strangers edged closer.

“Thank you for that offer, but we kind of need the energon for the short term.” Gasket interrupted with no small amount of embarrassment, you know they must hate to have to do this.

“If you give them something now, you’ll be paying them and their friends money forever.” Warned Tempest ominously as his Taser flickered in the low light.

\--*--

**A)** You’d live with the consequences, and may karma light your path. You knew first-hand how difficult it was to get a job and make a living even if you came from the working-class let alone trying to get by while homeless. You would take it out of your cut of the profits, so Tempest wouldn’t lose out.

“You guys need some Shanix, right? I can offer one of you a job, if you’re interested. Delivery or maybe cashier work, it won't be all the time and I'd have to see how you go but it's an opportunity.” You proposed hesitantly, glancing at your friend even as he groaned beside you.

“Primus (Name), I hope you know what you’re doing.”  
  
Gasket’s eyes lit up at your offer though, and he grinned.  
  
“That would be fantastic, we’ll do our best at the job.” He promised earnestly. “When can we start?”  
  
“Well…you need the energon soon so tomorrow I guess.” You replied with a shrug, pushing a data packet through with the necessary information. “You can take a cube now if you need it.”  
  
“Thank you! Drift, why don’t you take this position? They only have one spot, I’ll try and find work elsewhere.” He suggested as you passed him the energon.  
  
“Are you sure?” he asked uncertainly as Gasket nodded. “Well, I’ll share anything I get with you anyway so don’t worry.”  
  
“Done? We’ve got to catch the refinery before it closes.” Tempest reminded you guys as you two shifted into your alt-modes.  
  
“See you soon, thank you!”  
  
Tempest didn’t say anything to you for the rest of the trip, humming noncommittally when you attempted to engage him in conversation. You could tell he wasn’t irritated though…just deep in thought.  
(To Chapter )

 **B)** “You can have some energon dregs I have with me, I suppose. Don’t worry Temp, I’ll take it out of my cut.” You said, opening your subspace and taking out a few cubes.  
  
Tempest was right, you had to hire someone with at least some retail experience and couldn’t afford to tarnish your bakery name with inexperienced employees. Of course you’d train anyone you brought in but it would just be a much greater investment if you had to work with someone from the ground up. You had enough in your bank for it but…well it was too great a risk.

“Thank you very much for the energon, we really appreciate it.” Gasket said, taking the cubes in both hands. “Sorry about…before.”

“Well…it’s alright I suppose. Let’s just not make a habit of it.” You reply as they nod emphatically before you and Tempest take your leave.

“They’ll be back…now that you’ve fed them once…twice.” he grumbled as you two shifted into your alt-mode. "You've given them a fish not taught them how to fish."  
(To Chapter )

 **C)** “Sorry, but we can’t help you. Good luck, though.”  
  
They wilted in disappointment as you and Tempest transformed into your alt-modes and drove past them. You don’t want to reward thieves, as much as you hate to let people suffer.  
  
“Don’t feel bad about not donating to them, you don't want to encourage their theiving ways. We can make it up to karma with our charity event later in the year.” Tempest said awkwardly as the two of you rolled towards the refinery.  
(To Chapter )


End file.
